


Ronald

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Birthday gifts and/or character studies. [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Family, Gen, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two short character studies on Ron Weasley, and one short fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Easier

Hermione had cursed when she realised that she had crush on Ron. Because, what kind of relationship could they ever have? He was a dork, he was lazy and often had the emotional range of a teaspoon. Feelings though, they didn’t really ask those things; you just felt something. With time, Hermione found out that Ron was a lot more than that (well, she’d known before, but she it was often blocked by all the bad things), he was kind, he was thoughtful and sometimes, he was perceptive as hell.

 

When Hermione felt like the world was against her, he’d back her up; hold her close and let her escape.

 

When Hermione was angry and sour, his dorkiness was what made her laugh.

 

Life was strangely easier with Ron, even though she’d never had thought so years ago.


	2. Letting people win

Harry knows that Ron often comes off as not that bright, but he really is. He doesn’t always think things like they’re supposed to at school, but he often knows a lot more than Harry about their subjects. Their first years, Harry’s pretty sure Hermione thought Ron was the least of them in academic studies, but Harry knows that Ron has just as much of a chance as he does to pass his NEWTs as Harry. He has yet to meet someone who can beat Ron at chess without distracting him somehow (often with talk about Hermione and another man) or when he lets someone win (he does that more often than most think).


	3. No one will ever take that away- confidence

Ron is reading the Daily Prophet after work, watching Hugo with one eye. Hermione and Rose are out shopping. 

“Daddy, today Kamen was talking about superheroes and he didn’t believe me when I said that you were a superhero,” Hugo says suddenly. “but you catch bad guys just like Superman and Batman and those other he was talking about.”

“Well, my job is more than just catching the bad guys, Hugo,” Ron smiles; Harry has informed him all about superheroes, after Ron got to tell him all about the wizarding stories for children. It was a trade. Having his son compare him to those gives Ron a giddy feeling. “I do paperwork and I have meetings with other people who work with me. Superheroes never need to do that kind of stuff.” 

Hugo tilts his head (he copies the action after his big sister Rose, who takes after her grandfather, Mr. Granger) before shaking it. 

“No, I still think you’re a superhero. You’ve saved uncle Harry, right?” he stops there and waits for Ron to nod, which he reluctantly does. “Everybody talks like he’s a superhero, so if you saved him, you must be one as well.” 

That seems to settle it for Hugo, because he just starts playing with his legos again, but Ron suddenly couldn’t care less about what is in the news. His son just called him a superhero. No one can take that away from him.


End file.
